1. Field
The following description relates to a method and apparatus for a cooperative scheduling using interference between multiple points.
2. Description of Related Art
In current communication environments, a problem may arise when a rapid increase in an amount of communication traffic occurs. Such rapid increase in the amount of communication traffic may be a result of electronic devices communicating at one time. For example, a high number of devices communicating may include a smart device, a sensor device, and the like. Current cellular communications are normally not capable of handling the rapid increase in the amount of communication traffic.
Another problem that may occur in current communication environments may be a limited amount of conventional frequency resource, which may be insufficient to support the increase in number of communication terminals or electronic devices and the increase in the amount of communication traffic. A conventionally used frequency band may not sufficiently enhance frequency efficiency. In some instances, a frequency band of several tens of GHz may be used for a wideband frequency resource. However, the wideband frequency resource may have an issue such as a relatively short transmission distance due to path loss.
Accordingly, there is a need of an apparatus and a method that would be configured to more efficiently communicate with a reduced delay by communicating using multiple hops or communicating directly in a relatively short distance, while reducing a load of a cellular communication system through a peer-to-peer communication scheme rather than a conventional cellular communication scheme. Further, there is a need of an apparatus and a method that may compensate for interference due to a resource reuse while enabling a terminal communicating with other terminals to reuse a frequency resource as efficiently as possible.